I Come To You In Pieces
by tigra.grece
Summary: John a ete envoyé en Afghanistan par rapport a une mission que lui a donné Mycroft. Il revient un peu marqué par cette histoire. Est-ce que Sherlock va essayé de le remonté en un seul morceau. POV John Songfic


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Sherlock BBC - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : John/Sherlock

Ceci est une SongFic basé sur la chanson "Pieces".

En Italique ce sont les paroles de la chanson & en Gras ce sont ce que les personnes disent.

Je me suis également inspiré d'autres fanfic avec pour thème la guerre concernant cette série pour faire ce O.S

**I Come to You In Pieces**

POV John

_I'm here again_

_A thousand miles away from you_

_A broken mess_

_Just scattered pieces of who I am_

_I tried so hard_

_Thought I could do this on my own_

_I've lost so much along the way_

J'étais parti en Afghanistan, car j'avais accepté une mission de Mycroft, il avait que confiance en moi pour cette mission et je ne pouvais pas refuser. Il m'a alors assuré que j'avais des hommes qui venaient avec moi et qui me protégeais quoi qu'il arrive. Mais on a été pris dans une embuscade et certains hommes ont perdu la vie en me protégeant. Mais la mission était accompli.

Quand je suis rentré à Londres, j'étais marqué par la mission qui était dure et éprouvant, j'étais en pièces physiquement et moralement.

Mycroft m'a accueilli et m'a dit **"Dr Watson, merci pour la mission, vous n'aurez plus a partir en Guerre une nouvelle fois, vous montez de grade grace à cette mission, vous allez recevoir une médaille et une pension digne de soi, je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé le pays".**

Quand je quittais Mycroft je marchais doucement, car mes douleurs s'étaient réveillé même si je savais qu'elles étaient toutes dans la tête, elles étaient psychosomatique comme me dirais Sherlock. Puis la douleur à l'épaule me faisais mal, car j'avais de nouveau été touché à cette épaule.

**Then I'll see your face**

**I know I'm finally yours**

**I find everything**

**I thought I lost before**

**You call my name**

**I come to you in pieces**

**So you can make me whole**

Quand je suis rentré à Baker Street, j'ai retrouvé Sherlock.

Il m'a alors pris dans ses bras comme la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu avant que je parte en Afghanistan, notre relation avait avancé d'un cran avant mon départ et lors des dernières enquêtes.

Il m'a appelé par mon prénom **"John"** je lui ai souri et il m'a dit** "Je suis content que tu sois de retour et en entier. Car j'ai été inquiet pour toi, j'ai beaucoup demandé de tes nouvelles a Mycroft, mais je n'étais pas rassuré quand même. Si tu ne serais pas revenu et que tu serais décédé, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Car je sais que maintenant, je me rends compte que j'ai besoin de toi, que tu es une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre et que je veux être à tes côtés. Je peux comprendre ce que tu as pu ressentir quand j'étais "mort" et je ne veux pas ressentir ca par rapport à toi..."**

_I've come undone_

_But you make sense of who I am_

_Like puzzle pieces in your eye_

C'est alors que j'ai compris que ma place était à ses côtés.

Puis je savais qu'il m'aiderais a me reconstruire et a remonté les morceaux du puzzle petit a petit. Car il veillerait à moi, pour que je me sente mieux auprès de lui, comme il l'a fait plusieurs fois pour moi lorsque j'avais des mauvais jours et des mauvaises nuits. Même si des fois, ce n'est jamais facile par rapport à nos poursuites des criminels, mais je serais sur pied grâce a Sherlock. Je lui dois beaucoup.

_I tried so hard, so hard_

_I tried so hard_

On s'est alors dirigée vers le sofa ou on s'est assis.

J'ai commencé a réfléchir et a me dire que j'ai toujours résisté face a mes sentiments envers Sherlock, mais tout s'était accéléré avant mon départ pour l'Afghanistan puis pendant ma mission, puis l'entendre s'ouvrir par rapport à moi.

Je l'ai alors regardé et je lui ai dit** "Sherlock, je te promets, que je ne partirais plus, je resterai à tes côtes. Et sache que j'ai beaucoup de sentiments pour toi. Et que je veux toujours rester avec toi."**

_So you can make me whole_

Il m'a alors embrassé et je lui ai rendu le baiser.

On est resté comme ca pendant quelques minutes.

Puis après ce baiser cela a changé notre relation pour le meilleur et cela m'a fait de nouveau sentir entier et tout ceci grâce a Sherlock.

**Fin**


End file.
